


Post-Inauguration

by ryleewrites



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryleewrites/pseuds/ryleewrites
Summary: What happens between Selina and Amy at the end of 05x10, "Inauguration."





	Post-Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the cannon of what happens at the end of season 5 and then just adds a little more ;)

****

“Ma’am.” Amy doesn’t really know what she’s thinking when she throws her purse at Buddy. Something about watching Selina wave goodbye makes the blonde’s heart shatter and she can’t bear to let her leave like this. She doesn’t have a plan for what to stay when she runs up to the steps of the aircraft. Amy can’t say why, but she just needs to let the other woman know how grateful she is, to shake her hand one last time. She reaches out for a gloved hand, “Ma’am, I just want to thank you for everything you did - “

“Amy, just come with us.” Selina wouldn’t be able to give a reason for her words even if you put a gun to her head, but whether it’s the desperation in Amy’s voice or the soft grip of her hand, she can’t let the other woman go. So, she pulls her inside instead, suddenly hit by the crushing thought of not seeing her most trusted staffer again. She ignores whatever half hearted protest Amy puts up, refusing to leave without her. Selina turns to walk into the aircraft never letting go of the hand in hers, “No, no, you should just come.”

The two woman eventually let go of each other, though only once they are safely in the air. They sit directly across from each other, neither of them oblivious to the fact that their knees are barely touching. The former President stares out the window at the White House like it’s the last time she’ll ever see it, which is true, in a way. It will never be the same as it was. Not for her. Not any of them. Amy, however, forgoes looking at the White House. The view in front of her is much more enticing. She can’t help but notice the way the older woman’s eyes glaze over in sadness, the slight furrowing of her brow as Gary speaks and she responds, the shine of her hair, her slightly pink cheeks, her lips. Selina, at the feeling of someone staring, removes her gaze from the window, causing Amy to immediately look away and search her brain for anything to say. 

“Can I borrow somebody’s phone? I have to check on Buddy,” Amy says, deliberately making eye contact with everyone but the woman across from her. Unfortunately, it is that very woman that answers her. 

“Oh did you get a dog?” Selina questions, genuinely confused as to who this Buddy is. Amy had never been the type to care for animals, so that didn’t really seem like it was plausible. However, she didn’t want to think about the other option. 

“Buddy’s my-” Amy is about to respond to the inquiry, but is interrupted by an admittedly disturbing sound. Honestly, she’s grateful. She didn’t know where that sentence was going and she didn’t want to find out. For some reason she didn’t want to tell the other woman about her relationship status. Selina frowns, unhappy that she didn’t get an answer to her question, but also unhappy that something was wrong with the helicopter. One more mishap to be the cherry on top of this horrible day.

-

When they deboard the aircraft, Amy chooses to sit next to Catherine and Marjorie, not wanting to disturb Selina. She was like a child who had gotten their toy taken away, except this toy had been tied up and burned at the stake while the child watched. The small brunette had yet to cry, and Amy admired her for that. Actually, Amy admired her for a lot of things about Selina. Right now she was taking a moment to admire how beautiful she looked sitting on the bleachers with her arms crossed. The pout she wore on her face was sad but proud, and Amy couldn’t help but notice the way her bottom lip stuck out only slightly as she stared at the world around her and listened to the music. She couldn't help but chuckle internally at how absolutely presidential the former president looked in that moment. For a second, it was like time was frozen. 

And then it started to rain. 

“Oh my god,” Selina huffs under her breath as Gary rushes to put his coat over her. Amy just holds her hand out and sighs before biting her lip and resigning herself the the reality of the cold rain hitting her.

“Maybe it will ruin her parade,” Selina quips. Amy lets out a chuckle under her breath. 

The two women didn’t speak to each other for the rest of the helicopter ride. Neither of them mention how Amy had a chance to stay in D.C. but didn’t. Neither of them talk about the fact that Selina was in the bathroom for almost twenty minutes. And neither of them dare to acknowledge the tension straining between them.

-

When they land on the private island in the Bahamas, no one objects to staying in separate buildings, since they have quite a few. Catherine and Marjorie excuse themselves to the largest of the sidebuildings, claiming that it had been a long day and they were tired. Selina tells Gary to show himself to one of the smaller guest houses, where he had stayed previously. He tries to protest but Selina just snaps back at him. “Jesus fucking Christ Gary, just leave me alone. Just for tonight! Can you do that?”

Selina is tense for a little after he leaves, but after a few moments of walking in silence with Amy, she steadies her breathing. She is about to show Amy to her guest house when an idea burrows its way into her mind.

“Hey, Ame. Wanna drink?” Selina questions. And how can Amy say no to the former president, not that she’d want to. Especially when she said her name like that.  _ Ame _ .

So the pair make their way to the main estate, Selina leading the way. Once inside, the brunette kicks off her heels and heads toward the liquor. Amy hesitates for a moment before following Selina’s lead, slipping off her shoes and taking the glass offered to her by the woman who was her boss only hours ago. They both sat on the sofa next to each other, nursing their drinks and contemplating their lives.

Selina’s thoughts wander to the way she had caught Amy staring at her earlier. On the helicopter, she hadn’t been sure. Maybe just a coincidence that when she had looked at the blonde, blue eyes had been staring back. But then, at the bleachers during their delay, Selina had been sure Amy was watching. It was actually why she had waited to board the plane to go into the bathroom and place her head in her hands. She hadn’t cried (there would be time for that later), she had just sunk into herself for the better part of thirty minutes. She hadn’t wanted Amy to see her like that. Sure, she had cried in front of the woman, but there was a difference between giving in to tears and giving up on life. Right now, Selina didn’t know where on that spectrum she was. What she did know was that Amy had taken off her pinkish red jacket at some point and was now wearing only her matching dress, and Selina honestly couldn’t help herself from letting her eyes linger on the curves in front of her. Amy might have noticed this obvious staring if she hadn’t been trying so hard not to look at the woman next to her. Selina had lost her coat long before they deboarded the copter and now, sitting with her knees pulled up next to her on the couch, her short sleeved, light green dress was riding up her thighs ever so slightly. The last thing Amy needed was to be caught gawking at the former President of the United States. Of course they had been alone before, many times, but usually the conversation could be directed towards business, or at least something other than themselves. Now both women seem to be at a loss.

Selina places her glass on the coffee table before reaching into the drawer next to her and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, she only takes one and lights it before putting both items back in the drawer. At this, Amy can’t help but look at the woman next to her. Selina notices this and locking eyes with the woman, takes a long, purposeful drag before exhaling. Amy can feel her entire body heating up at the sight and immediately attempts to change the atmosphere. 

“Ma’am, I just wanted to say that it was a pleasure to work with you and I’m really sorry about how things turned out and - “ Amy says quickly, attempting to get the the blush she knows is on her face under control. Selina cuts her off with a wave of her cigarette free hand.

“Yeah, yeah. I was fucking great and you loved me. What the fuck does it even matter anymore. Might as well, fucking, stuff me in an envelope and mail me to Kuwait. I can already feel my political viability shriveling up and dying inside of me. Its screaming ‘No! Why?!’ and I’m just watching it disintegrate, as useless as a fucking dick. I swear to god, Amy, I could have been a great, fucking president. I could have blown all those pretentious, misogynistic fucks' minds. I could have ripped them all seven new assholes each. But no. Here I am on some island in the middle of the ocean while Miss Margarita Mix gets all the credit for the things I did. I mean, fuck,” Selina rants, only ending when she looks absolutely out of energy. Amy would be frustrated that she didn't get to finish her thought, but she just stares at the woman in front of her, sadness filling her chest. She watches as Selina takes one last inhalation before putting out the cigarette in her now, mostly empty glass. Amy puts her own empty glass down and takes a deep breath. 

“You were a great president ma’am. I always believed in you,” Amy starts. Selina looks like she is going to interrupt again, so Amy holds up a hand to stop her. “Who cares what all those jag offs think. You were the first female president, and that is motherfucking history. Laura Montez can stick her fake accent all the way up her up her overextended vagina and eat a thousand dicks for all I care. I know I’ve said a lot of shit in the past but I mean it when I say you were the best thing to ever happen to me.”

And before Amy knows what’s happening, Selina is on top of her, pressing her back against the side of the couch. The kiss is desperate and aggressive, like Selina is searching for something she can’t find and it’s all Amy can do to keep up. Both women are breathing heavily when they pull apart, heat radiating between them, and in that moment, nothing else matters. 

“Fuck me, Amy,” Selina whispers. And to Amy’s surprise, it’s not a command. It’s more of a plea. The blonde swallows hard, looking into dark brown orbs.

“Yes Ma’am,” Amy responds with a nod. There’s a beat of silence after that, and the brunette across from her seems to be contemplating something.

“Call me, Selina, please,” Selina says quietly, “Just for tonight.” Selina doesn’t know why she says it. She just can’t remember the last time someone had looked at her the way Amy was tonight, and she also can’t remember the last time someone saw her as Selina. It was always Ma’am, or Madam. Even Andrew called her Lee most of the time. Amy has no objections. 

They walk in comfortable silence as Selina takes Amy’s hand for the second time today and leads her to the master suite. Once inside, neither of them make a move at first. Both just regarding the other. But then, Amy slides off her dress; Selina unzips hers and does the same. Now both in their underwear, Amy takes a hesitant step forward and lets an uncharacteristically genuine smile dance its way across her face before grabbing Selina by the waist and pulling their bodys together until it feels like every inch of them is touching. This kiss is more passionate, and less hurried. Amy runs her hands up and down the woman in front of her, wanting to touch everything at once.

They make their way onto the bed with a slightly ungraceful flop. Underwear and bras are completely discarded and all but forgotten. Amy kisses her way down Selina’s neck before focusing on her breasts, giving each one the attention it deserves. She circles her tongue around a taunt nipple, eliciting a moan from Selina before continuing to kiss her was down her abdomen, ever so teasingly. 

“Jesus Christ Amy what are you waiting for, the sun to rise?” Selina groans. And at that moment, Amy inserts to fingers into the woman underneath her, causing Selina’s breath to hitch in her throat. She pumps in and out in a steady rhythm, returning her mouth back to the nipple it had previously been occupying. 

It doesn’t take Selina long to reach the edge and Amy can feel it, so she adds her thumb to the mix, rubbing vigorously against Selina’s clit. This immediately pushes her over, sending shock waves throughout her whole body. Selina lets out a stifled scream as she rides out her orgasm on Amy’s hand, but Amy doesn’t stop. After all, she was never one to do things halfway. She pulls another orgasm out of Selina. And then another and then…

“Enough!” Selina nearly shouts, and Amy slows down her pace before stopping. Raising her head to look at the beautiful brunette beneath her, Amy brings her fingers up to her lips, licking them clean of Selina’s juices. Selina is breathless as she watches the woman above her with hooded eyes.

“If I had known you were this good in bed, I would have started fucking you years ago,” Selina finally says, a hint of sarcasm and adoration in her voice. Amy laughs.

Selina takes this opportunity to roll them over. She was nothing if not determined, and right now, she was determined to make Amy come.

“How would you like to be eaten out by the President of the United States,” Selina questions sexily. 

“It would be an honor,” Amy replies, stopping herself just short of saying ‘ma’am.’ 

Selina smirks at this before slowly making her way down the younger woman’s body. She hesitates at the entrance, taking a moment to breathe in the smell of Amy’s desire for her, before laying a flat tongue against her slick folds and bringing it up to her clit. Amy writhes underneath her. Selina continues like this for a short while before suddenly picking up the pace. She then slows down only a little, just to hear the sound of Amy’s begging. She enjoys the gasps and moans she receives from Amy even more than her begs though, so she picks up the pace even more this time, effortlessly tongue-fucking her ex-campaign manager. She brings Amy to the edge multiple times before backing her down, leaving Amy frustrated and aching for release, and Selina grinning. Then, without warning, she sucks hard on Amy’s clit.

“Oh god!” Amy lets out, not usually overly vocal but making an exception. Selina sucks hard again on Amy’s clit, and sends her flying into the best orgasm shes ever had. White heat blurring her vision as her whole body begins to convulse.

“Selina!” Amy cries as she comes, riding out the aftershocks on the brunettes face. When she finally pulls away and crawls up next to Amy, the blondes eyes are still closed and Selina can’t help but smile at her victory. She doesn’t however, acknowledge the fact that Amy had actually listened and called her by her first name. Or the fact that she liked the way it sounded. Or the fact that that it made her heart ache. No, she doesn’t think about that. And Amy doesn’t consider how good it felt to say Selina’s name. Or how much she has been craving this feeling. Or for how long. No, that would be silly.

They lie next to each other in silence for a while, before Amy finally decides, despite herself, that she should get up and go. After all, she has managed Selina for years and if there’s one thing she knows, it’s that the fuck toys don’t get to stay the night. But as Amy sits up to leave, she feels a hand on her wrist, and turns to see a look she has never seen Selina wear before. True vulnerability.

“Stay,” Selina croaks out, barely above a whisper, and Amy understands. She understands that Selina needs this. If she’s honest, she needs it too. Blue eyes hold onto brown for what seems like an eternity before Amy eventually nods and lays back down. The two women hold each other tight through the night, naked bodies flush together, limbs entangled. Neither lets go.

-

Things return to the way they were. Amy goes back to Nevada to be with Buddy and help with his campaign. Selina takes a trip to the “spa,” finally letting herself break down. They don’t talk about the week on the island. They don’t discuss about what happened between them, why it happened, or what it meant. However, neither of them forgets. And sometimes  – just sometimes  – they think about each other and smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried very hard to make this as believable and in-character as possible. I've never written smut before so I'm sorry in advance if it sucks. I just noticed that there was a lack of Amy and Selina fics and I wanted to write one. I hope you enjoyed it and would really appreciate any and all feedback I can get. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
